Megane Kakeru
Megane Kakeru (目金 欠流) was a forward for the original Raimon soccer team, and later on a manager for Inazuma Japan. Background His birthday is never mentioned. He has a little brother that looks like him. However his brother don't act like him. Personality In episode 1, he is very quite arrogant and kind of mischievous, as he wanted to be known as the "hero" of the soccer club. But he is actually a very kind, and caring person. In some occasions, Megane even becomes strong and stand up bravely to fight against those who are cheating, as shown in episode 9. In season 2, he always became immediately terrified by something scary. But compared to his brother, he still has stronger emotions. Appearance Megane is shown to be quite short, with fair skin, brown hair, small black eyes and wears blue glasses. In GO, he's taller, and has a different hairstyle. Abilities 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 1 Megane joined the team before they played against Teikoku Gakuen claiming himself to be "the hero who saves the team". But when he saw his teammates fall one after another, he ran off, abandoning the uniform. Ever since then, he's almost always on the bench, but at times he would man up, and join the match but would get destroyed a few seconds after, but he was most active in episode 9 against Shuuyou Meito. Megane has a habit of calling catchy names for his teammates' techniques, for example he was the one who called Someoka's first technique "Dragon Crash". Season 2 He's one of the members who stayed with Raimon during all the fights with Aliea Gakuen. It seems that he's easy to get frightened by something scary or unexpected, and even passed out some time. For example, while Megane was sitting inside the Caravan, a bear suddenly appeared and attack the window next to Megane, and he immediately passed out. Season 3 Megane has a twin brother, Megane Kazuto, who was more athletic (yet more emotional) than him. His brother wanted to join the Inazuma Japan but failed. After the selection, Megane is seen comforting Kazuto as he cried and clung onto him for not being selected in Inazuma Japan. This shows that his brother is mentally weak despite him having an athletic ability. He is not good in football but he can say the names for the shoots. His prime job according to him is to name the new hissatsu invented by his team. He reads a lot of books, manga and plays video games so as to get new ideas about naming hissatsu. In this season, he became one of the managers or to him, a tactical advisor of Inazuma Japan. Megane usually records the gameplay, seeking up to opponent's database, giving explanation as well as naming hissatsu but sometimes, the managers managed to get ahead and do so before he does for the last two options. This is shown during episode 73, in which Megane shows frustration when Fuyuka named Banana Shoot for Kazemaru's technique first and episode 85 where Otonashi managed to explain the division of area in Liocott Island before Megane manages to do so. After Inazuma Japan won the Football Frontier International, they return to Raimon and move on to graduation, along with the Megane brothers. He records and cheers everyone up in their graduation match. 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' He appeared in episode 5 of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. There, he was seen playing video games on his computer. While playing, he received a phone call from Coach Kudou. Kudou's orders were to hack the Fifth Sector network to install Endou Mamoru's data in order to make him as Raimon's new soccer coach after Kudou was fired. In episode 19, he was hacking information from Fifth Sector. Someone knocked at his door and he thought that it was Fifth Sector. It turned out to be Kudou, to which he stated that he scared him. Quotes *You scared me *I thought you were Fifth Sector *Time to get things started Relationships 'Megane Kazuto' Knownable Relatives *Unnamed Mother *Unnamed Father *'Megane Kazuto' (Identical Twin Brother) Trivia *His birthday is ???. *His name "Megane" means Glasses in Japanese. His full name is a pun on 'Megane Kakeru' (眼鏡かける) which translates to "put on glasses". Also, his English version name is William Glass, which also refers to this. *He is the only male manager seen in the anime. *In GO, 10 years later, he's still obsessed with video games and collectibles and is shown to be very good at informatics, being able to hack into Fifth Sector's network system. *He seems to get angry or disappointed when someone else names the hissatsu by themselves instead of him. *Despite being a weak character in the games, he mostly gets a powerful hissatsu when he reaches level 99. *In the GO games, he has an LBX in his room. *Throughout the original series, he tends to get into small arguments with Raimon's other manager, Otonashi Haruna. *In the Chrono Stone game, Aoyama reveals that he created a game called "Bakumatsu! Samurai Fighters Z (幕末！サムライファイターズＺ, dub: Samurai Eleven)", in which samurais play soccer. The cover of the game is the same as the cover of Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! (Bomber version), but the characters wear samurais' clothes and the background is white. *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Nanae Kato *'English' : ??? :all information on Megane Kakeru came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Megane_Kakeru Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males